nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lamborghini Diablo SV
The Lamborghini Diablo SV (Super Veloce) is an upgraded model of the Lamborghini Diablo. The engine power output of the 5.7L V12 was increased to 510 bhp. The Super Veloce came with an adjustable rear spoiler and other exterior changes such as a black panel between the rear lights as standard. On each door of the vehicle, an optional SV logo could be placed. Super Veloce is a title given to Lamborghini's highest performance models. 'Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit' The Diablo SV appears in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit. It appears as both a Racer (Class A) and Cop variant. The Pursuit Diablo is unlocked upon arresting all opponents in Hot Pursuit Mode on every race course including Empire City. The Diablo SV outperforms most of its rivals because of its superior acceleration and top speed. It does lack sufficient performance in corners due to its handling and braking capabilities although it is responsive at high speeds. 'Need for Speed: High Stakes' The Diablo SV appears in Need for Speed: High Stakes as a class AA Racer and a Cop vehicle with no performance changes compared to its appearance in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit. It is slower than the Ferrari F50 which is able to accelerate faster and get to a higher top speed but can be less controllable in corners than the SV. The SV has the better handling but sometimes tends to understeer in corners. It is available in the career mode for $200,000. 'Need for Speed: World' The Diablo SV was added into the car dealership of Need for Speed: World as a Tier 2 car on April 5th, 2012 after the 6th "Spot the Devs" event. Its tier rating was changed with a class rating of B. The car costs and is pre-upgraded with Amerikon Speedsystems street tuned parts. It has an overall rating of 567. The Lamborghini Diablo SV has a powerful acceleration and top speed of 180 mph (289 km/h). Traction is provided at an sufficient rate and prevents the car of becoming unstable in most corners. Combined with a direct steering, the Diablo SV requires little braking efforts in hairpin turns and can achieve high corner entry speeds, similar to that of the BMW M3 Sport Evolution. Players get an above average increase of speed with nitrous applied. Players may find the Diablo SV to be a useful car for any game mode like the Chevrolet El Camino SS. Its mass does not affect its driving capabilities and allows the Diablo to remain controllable in collisions. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' The Diablo SV is featured in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) as part of the Lamborghini Untamed Pack released on March 1st, 2011 for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It is available as an Exotic class vehicle for Racers and as a Speed Enforcement class vehicle for the SCPD. The Racer variant is the only selectable vehicle in the Race event - Comeback Tour. The SCPD variant is the only selectable vehicle in the Hot Pursuit event - Infernal Rampage. 'Need for Speed: The Run' The Diablo SV appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a Tier 4 vehicle. It is unlocked upon purchasing the Italian Pack. 'Special Variants' The Diablo SV also appears as a Tier 5 and Tier 6 vehicle. They are only available by purchasing the Italian Pack and completing certain goals. The Tier 5 "Sunspot" produces 718 bhp at 6,950 rpm and has a "Challenging" handling rating. It is unlocked upon beating 15 multiplayer objectives in Italian Motor Racing playlist. The Tier 6 "NFS Edition" produces 1,064 bhp at 6,900 rpm and has a "Challenging" handling rating. It is unlocked by achieving a Gold Medal in all Italian Challenges. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)' The Diablo SV appears in the Need for Speed Heroes Pack for the PC, PS3 and Xbox 360 releases of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012). Purchasing the Need for Speed Heroes Pack will immediately unlock the Diablo SV within Singleplayer. It is unlocked in Multiplayer upon the player completing 12 SpeedList events in Sports cars. The Diablo SV performs adequately as a Sports class car, with acceleration and top speed similar to that of Gallardo. However, it suffers by being one of the worst performing cars off-road and the need to be driven with caution on corners due to its tendency to snap oversteer. Trivia *In the PC release of Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit, the Pursuit Diablo can be unlocked upon entering the cheat code dcop at any menu. *The police variant of the Diablo in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit differs between releases as it has a traditional black and white colour scheme in the PC release but features an alternative police livery in the PlayStation 1 release. *Need for Speed: World is the only title in the series to feature the Diablo SV without the optional SV logos on each door. *The Diablo SV misses its rear spoiler in Need for Speed: World and Need for Speed: The Run. Gallery NFSIIIDiabloSV.jpg|Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit (PC) NFSHSDiabloSV.jpg|Need for Speed: High Stakes (PS1) File:Pursuit_American_Diablo_SV_in_the_garage..png|Need for Speed: High Stakes (PS1 - American Police) File:Australian_Pursuit_Diablo_SV_in_the_garage.png|Need for Speed: High Stakes (PS1 - Australian Police) File:Pursuit_German_Diablo_SV_in_the_garage.png|Need for Speed: High Stakes (PS1 - German Police) File:Pursuit_French_Diablo_SV_in_the_garage.png|Need for Speed: High Stakes (PS1 - French Police) File:Pursuit_British_Diablo_SV_in_the_garage..png|Need for Speed: High Stakes (PS1 - British Police) File:Nfs world lamborghini diablo.jpg|Need for Speed: World HotPursuit LamborghiniDiablo.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (Racer - Lamborghini Untamed) File:Diablo Cop.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (SCPD - Lamborghini Untamed) File:000424.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 4) File:Lambo_sv_racing940.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run ("NFS Edition" - Tier 6) MW2012DiabloSV.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) (Need for Speed Heroes Pack) Category:Cars Category:Lamborghini Category:Cars in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit Category:Cars in Need for Speed: High Stakes Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Lamborghini Untamed Pack Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:The Italian Pack Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:Need for Speed Heroes Pack Cars Category:Police Vehicles Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: High Stakes Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Italian Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:V12 powered Cars Category:500-600 Horsepower Cars